


It Started With A Whisper

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: Dick should've known not to keep secrets from the Family...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
> **  
>  Batfamily reacts to Dick & Kory (I love them together honestly)
> 
>  
> 
> Haha, I think everyone loves them at the very least a little. (I also like KoryxJasonxRoy and DickxJason and KoryxRaven depending on the media though…life of a multishipper) Especially those people who watched the Teen Titans cartoon. Of course, Teen Titans Go has perverted the relationship by making Robin a needy stalker who won’t take no for an answer but I’m not here to talk about that.  
> Also yay, this prompt couldn’t have come at a better time cos I just watched ‘Justice League vs Teen Titans’ and Dick/Kory was one of the best things about that movie.  
> Two hetero prompts within two days? Weird.  
> So even though I pretty sure most canon has Kory and Dick getting together during their teen years, back when Dick was a Robin at the very least, but I moved up the timeline so I can have Tim, Jason and Damian making snide remarks.  
> Also, why are none of these batfam reaction ficlets as short as I want them to be??
> 
>  
> 
> [Posted on tumblr here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/142568743005/batfamily-reacts-to-dick-kory-i-love-them)

Dick curled closer to the warm body in the center of his bed.   
Kory ran a hand through his hair, a soft smile on her face. Though a lot of human rituals were strange to her, she had grown attached to the morning cuddling. Something about Dick sleeping erased the lines of tension that normally etched his face.   
She made a happy noise as he moved a bit closer and blinked his eyes ope.   
“Hi,” he said softly.   
“Good morning, Dick,” she said, leaning down to drop a kiss on his forehead. He pulled himself up onto his elbows and kissed her properly, hands moving to twist into her hair. “’morning.”   
She grinned at him. “You greeted me twice.”   
He made a noise as he continued to nuzzle against her. “Did I?” he asked.   
Her smile widened and she pushed him back onto the bed, her fingers scratching lightly at his chest. “Good morning,” she said again, ducking down for another kiss.   
Dick’s hands fell to her hips. “I have to meet with Tim in half an hour,” he told her regretfully.   
“That’s more than enough time,” she teased.   
“If Bruce finds out you’re here-” Dick began.   
She silenced him with a kiss.   
  
—-  
  
Dick stretched happily, pulling Kory close.   
“You should visit Gotham more often.”   
Kory made an assenting noise as she buried herself against his side.   
There was a few seconds of silence between them, only the soft sound of their synchronized breathing filling the room.   
Then Dick’s mobile went off.  
Dick swore as he shot up, reaching across the bed for his phone.  
“He-”  
“I’m outside,” Tim said firmly.  
Dick’s head jerked to the bedroom window, before he remembered that Tim was one of the few members of the Family who actually used doors.    
Dick muttered something in reply and hung up, tugging on a shirt and pants as he made his way to the front door of his apartment.   
He opened the door with a sheepish smile at Tim. “Sorry?”   
Tim huffed and stepped past Dick, his laptop bag hitting gently against the door as he did so.   
Dick awkwardly scratched the back of his head as Tim sat at his kitchen counter and began setting up his laptop.   
Dick shut the door and obediently followed Tim to the counter, sitting next to him and planting his elbows on the counter, casting a worried look to the bedroom door.   
Tim opened up the case file and looked over to Dick. “This is what we got from the police raid last night.”   
Dick leant over and began skimming, half his mind still on the fact that Kory was stuck hiding in his room. He frowned in his reading. “Wait, does that mean-”   
Tim turned the computer back towards himself. “Yep,” he said darkly. “Bruce wants us to go in tonight.” He paused. “Are you going to introduce me to the girl?”   
Dick spluttered. “What girl?”   
Tim gave him a look, and Dick dropped his faux innocence routine.   
“Hello Tim,” Kori said, stepping out of the bedroom.   
Tim’s mouth fell open. Then he looked at Dick. “If Bruce finds out-”   
Dick pulled a face. “I know.”   
  
——-  
  
Tim tapped away on his computer, warm summer night air swirling around his balcony.  
“You know I have a door,” Tim said dryly as Jason pulled himself over the railing.   
“Where’s the fun in that, little bird?”  
Tim turned and gave him a flat look. “Need something?”   
Jason fished something out of his jacket pocket. “Decryption?”   
Tim looked at the paper and sighed. “Couldn’t have put it on a usb?”   
Jason shrugged and sat opposite Tim, reaching over to steal food from Tim’s plate as Tim took a picture with his phone of the paper and sent it to himself so that he could use his laptop to decrypt it.   
Jason pulled the plate of food closer to him.   
“Don’t they feed you?” Tim asked idly as he opened the program.   
“I’m a growing boy,” Jason retorted.   
Tim scoffed.   
“So how’d your raid go?”  
Tim shrugged. “Like they all do.”   
Jason made a noise, mouth full of food.   
Tim rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.   
“That’s what happens when you don’t finish the problem,” Jason chided.  
“I doubt Bruce is going to take that particular advice.”   
“He is stubborn,” Jason mused.   
Tim paused for a second, once again taken back by how much Jason had calmed down with his time with Arsenal and Starfire, Speaking of Starfire…   
“What about his meta-rule?” Tim asked with fake disinterest. “Do you think he’d ever bend on that?”   
Jason’s eyes glittered with interest. “You and Kon finally-”   
“No!” Tim yelped, flushing madly.   
Jason gave him a devious look. “We’re all family here, _little brother_. You can tell me if you and the clone are getting it on.”   
“We’re not!” Tim protested. “It’s Dick and-” Tim fell short and became suddenly, very, very interested in the buffering screen on his computer.   
Jason’s eyes narrowed and he leant forward. “Dick and…?” he pressed.   
Tim hummed as if nothing had happened. “This decryption is going to take at least half an hour. You might want to go buy yourself some of those cigarettes you’re so fond of.”   
“I’ve got plenty,” Jason assured him in a deep voice. “I’m much more interested in which meta Dick’s sleeping around with.”   
Tim didn’t respond.   
Jason leant back in his chair, thinking. “B doesn’t like meta’s in Gotham, so the only one’s Dick could’ve met here are criminals. And Dick doesn’t seem the guy to be Ivy’s type.” His eyes darted to Tim, trying to read his reactions. Tim just flushed darker.   
“Or it’s someone from out of town,” Jason continued. “Who’s Dick’s age? How old’s Supergirl?”   
Tim raised his eyebrows and Jason huffed out a disappointed noise. “Someone from the Teen Dweebs?”   
“Classy,” Tim retorted.   
“Raven seems a bit dark for Dick, plus she’s more supernatural than meta…” Jason’s head jumped up. “It’s not-”   
“No,” Tim assured him quickly.   
“I didn’t finish my sentence.”   
“You’re wrong.”   
“Dick’s sleeping with _Kory?”_  
Tim slunk down in his chair. “You didn’t hear it from me,” he hissed. He’d been getting far too complacent around a man who tried to kill him more than once.   
Jason began laughing.   
  
—–  
  
Damian folded his arms as he cornered Dick in the Batcave.   
Dick blinked twice at the young boy. “Hey Damian,” he said, the look in Damian’s eyes making him nervous.   
“I’m getting sick of everyone pretending they don’t know you’re dating Starfire,” Damian told him succinctly.   
Dick coughed twice, choking on his own spit. “W-what?”  
“You told Tim, who told Kon and Jason, who tol-”  
“Jason knows?” Dick squeaked. Now those past few encounters with Jason made more sense.   
“Who told Arsenal,” Damian continued. “And Kon told Superman, who told Wonder Woman, who told-”   
Dick paled. “Wait, _everyone_ knows?”   
Damian tutted. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”   
“No one’s said anything.”  
“I believe Father believes the longer he doesn’t acknowledge it, the longer he doesn’t have to talk about it with you.”   
“Oh,” Dick said smally.   
“You may as well make it official,” Damian finished.   
Dick blinked at him. “I’ll think about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My batfamily reactions ficlets are basically me choosing one character and then writing 1,200+ words of them reacting and sharing their reactions with a few others. For WonderBat it was Jason, this time it’s Tim. Who will be next? Who knows??  
> (Also the urge to put in proper TimKon or JayTim was strong, but I left it all as reader interpretation~)
> 
> If you would like more batfamily related fic/ficlets, feel free to prompt me [ here.](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
